Picture Prefect: Sakura's Story
by OneXMuerte
Summary: They could once again believe in hope, they could once again believe in everything that was impossible to do or say. But this is Sakura’s story, a story of truth through her eyes. [sasusaku]
1. Arc 1

"Picture Perfect: Sakura's Story"

Arc 1

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, with a sad vibe ever since Sasuke has left. Her green eyes, the once most perfect brightness but now dull. Tears swelled up and threatened to come down, staining her beautiful cheeks. But she didn't let that happen…no, she had to be strong.

She came to the Hokage's grave and kneeled down. Then the tears came, Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to burst if not then she might as well commit suicide, but that's not the Sakura we know.

However as she knelt down beside the grave, she touched the dirt then moving her small hand to the tombstone. It was Tsunade's grave.

She died by the hands of Orochimaru and ever since then it was like Orochimaru had sucked all of Konoha's hope away with a single bite. But Sakura knew better for she was trained by Tsunade years ago.

Sakura knew better than to not relinquish all the hope she had, but it came hard to accept the fact that everything she known has been taken away from her and she was put through turmoil she didn't pray for, or at least think it will happen.

Sasuke's leaving...left her in great grief and a shattered heart. It left dismay at things and gloomy as well as not the Sakura everyone in Konoha knows to love and grew up with.

Her whole world was turned upside down when he left. Her future plans to be with this guy, this last Uchiha was switched around during that night…well ever since he received the cursed mark.

At first she blamed herself for Sasuke's leaving, but it wasn't her fault. She blamed herself because of the thoughts that ran through her mind, the thoughts of what she caused him. She tried to get closer and open up more while he was silent and dead within his own world of revenge.

As she pushed, he ran; as he ran, she pushed more to find him. Her love runs deep but not anymore for she blames the fact that she couldn't do enough for Sasuke, the fact that he left was because he didn't like her because she was 'annoying'.

However she still believed in her heart that Sasuke loved her too. She believes that he'll come back…one day. She believes that she will marry this man and be together forever until they died. But all that was hard to keep when you can't run to anyone that might understand.

It was hard to grasp all that because she felt trapped within her world and couldn't muster up the words to say something to the others in the village. So slowly, she was falling fast, but before anything she might as well tell her story before anything else.

She then began to cry harder and louder while she knelt at the grave. She along with everyone else felt the pain of Tsunade not being there with them, but forever will she remain in their hearts.

However as Sakura sobbed, she remembers the horrific news, the news that struck everyone and left a hole in Konoha. Years after the ceremony she couldn't believe this was happening, she couldn't believe that her teacher had died.

But she accepted soon after, however, that didn't mean she stopped blaming herself. She blamed herself that she could have been there for her teacher, help her, but like Sakura and the rest, no one knew anything about this.

While Sakura was on a mission, Tsunade had one too, but hers was to fight Orochimaru. Sakura then pound the dirt with her fits, not to hard because her strength was the same as her teacher.

She couldn't take it, it was like everyone that she loved wasn't there with her, and like everyone deserted her, leaving her to rot because of all the pain she caused Konoha. Sakura was torn in all ways possible; she didn't know what do to anymore or how to help. She just thought that all she could was rot and let people forget about her.

But that wasn't going to be the case as Kakashi and Naruto watched their former teammate and friend cry out all her agony during this rainy day. They stilled cared about her, for her, but she started to push. Oh man…I think she's turning into Sasuke.

Both of them wanted to do something for her, to her, just help her anyways possible but if that would to happen, maybe they might the situation worse.

They were about to leave when Sakura screamed between sobs, "I'll become stronger…everyone will see…I won't be the typical girl anymore…I'll be Sakura, I'll be stronger than Sasuke!"

This made them turn back with raised eyebrows but then smiles came upon them.

They could once again believe in hope, they could once again believe in everything that was impossible to do or say. But this is Sakura's story, a story of truth through her eyes.


	2. Arc 2

Arc 2 

Morning came and the sun shone brightly through the open window and pulled back curtains. I felt the warm heat resonate off my face and began to open my eyes. I shield them from the sun for it blinded me momentarily.

I didn't want to get up right away; I wanted to continue to sleep, to dream so I may somehow drown in my own pain and sorrow. My dull eyes stared at the wall next to me as I sifted sides on my cozy bed. I stared at the picture of Sasuke on the wall.

Soon I felt tears forming but I didn't let it pass the lashes. I didn't want to be weak or annoying anymore. I want to be me, but being me is the weak Sakura we all know.

But somehow I know my heart is telling me wrong, I know it's telling that I should purse what I believe in but I always get shot down.

I'm Sakura Haruno, a kunoichi of this village…but I never get to say anything else than that.

I then screamed to get all the frustration out, to let go of myself, to know this is only the beginning to continue onto my goal. I don't know what I have to prove or what I am going to prove.

The hope I had was lost and I can't seem to get it back.

A story without hope has no meaning to me; no meaning to a boundless life, has no hope either; either way we lose.

I swung my legs over after my yelling.

I wasn't going rot in bed while this village decays from the lost of sense. I was going to do something; something I wasn't sure of, something I knew of that for surely might get me killed. But I had a rough plan forming in my mind.

I thought about it, about the ways I could avoid things, to do things, help, or just die if not cautious.

My rough plan that my brain was making was to retrace my steps from day one and retell the story so I could analyze my options; this I learned from Shikamaru, a great guy really that I respect but pushed away from me when he wanted to help me and the problems I had going.

Just like with him, everyone I knew, I pushed them away including Naruto when he did everything to get my attention so he can help. He was desperate to help me, he was always there and I was always pushing. It was because of me, because of the pushing, no one wants to help me anymore.

I want to change, and I know how, but its hard to do when you have nothing to hold on to, when you have nothing to believe in when all you have is yourself and that's slowly breaking, decaying, and inching away into the bowels and pits of hell.

I guess I'm just like Sasuke and how he pushed me and everyone away from him. Damn Sasuke, the things you do to me, the things I've become is because you, the things I do is because of me for being stupid to think you'll love me and be with me, to think you won't go…shit was I blind.

I now stood in front of the academy, where we all ninja's in training became Genin and a three man squad.

I was so happy on that day, I felt as though my relationship with Sasuke would grow stronger since he was with me and that I was taking that one step for him to notice me but once again he was too far from me.

In his mind, he was an avenger, he was an on quest, a man on mission to resurrect his clan and kill Itachi. I was just an ordinary kunoichi with the potential charka at the time, that I could control it better than of Naruto and Sasuke put together.

I was nothing special in Sasuke's eyes, I had no goals like his, and I was the exact opposite. But I wasn't going to let that go, I would purse what I wanted.

Then I remember the conversation we had about Naruto and him being parentless; at that time you'd grown dark with the words you chose to tell me, you scared me, like I was suppose to know your pain too. That was the first time you called me, "'you're annoying'".

I then began going over my life, the words I said about Naruto and what you said too, too only think that you could be a little nice. That wasn't the case through; you were a cold Uchiha because you fell right into your brother's trap, your brother wanted a pawn just like him; however Uchiha's are mostly cold.

Just look at your brother, so desirable to anyone that sees him, but besides all that he is the reason your like this. You could have been that sweet little boy I once knew, you could have avoided Itachi and his pointless games and struggles to get you to be like him, the same pawn he was.

That is why you we're blind to see all the power in front of you; that is why you began to seek what you could not find because it was all handed to you, it was God's gift that you were born strong. But either way you left and betrayed everyone.

You joined with Orochimaru to gain stupidly rather than love.

But on that night, you left me broken and I wasn't able to recover. I cried my heart….wait no not my heart because you ripped it out of me, breaking the bones and flesh to just let the blood seep out of me.

You could have given me something else, something to remember you by, but no Sasuke you had to be the Uchiha I feared.

Now reality is sinking in, and shit I was blind not to notice from day one, but I promise you this, that I will become stronger, maybe I was light of hope to bring back the spirits of our dreaded, darken, and fallen world.

Sasuke your betrayal will not go unpunished or be forgiven.


	3. Arc 3

Arc 3 

Happiness is easy to obtain, but how about losing it? Love is easy to grasp when you think you know all the lines. Love is easy to feel when you think the figure acknowledges you. Love is easy to fall into or out of it, but hurts when try to hard.

I walk down the road of guilt, pressuring myself for the wrong I've done. The wrong of not grabbing your attention more then I should have.

I'm trapped within a world I created; I'm trapped within the heart that aches, the heart that is shattered and eventually, the heart that was ripped from my rib cage and out into the world, grasping first time air.

You don't know the pain, you don't know the agony, and you don't know the sadness I consume over the years after you left. It was like you didn't care if I was there and trying to stop you.

I think if it was Naruto you wouldn't care either or if it was anyone else in general, you won't care, you'll just crush their heart too.

I came to the road that led to your escaping, and I walk it slow, remembering that night. This road is the only way to leave, not to stay in this case. I then stopped as the images replayed in my mind.

I saw how I talked and not sure if you listened, not sure if you care about my words. All I wanted was to be happy with you.

All I wanted was a future with you; you know I would have done anything for you, to you. I could say that your wish was my command, that's how devoted I was to you and here I thought that all my childhood fantasy about marrying, having a family, has just been burned in the heat and moment of your arrogance and ego.

However I can't change the past, I could write today, right now, and the next, and so forth. I don't need the past to relive moments you poison and moments where you were only in it for yourself. I need my life and future, that's all.

"Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me," Sakura asked that night.

"I told you: I don't need you help, don't try to look after me," Sasuke shot back at her.

The reality Sakura remembers this and sat down on the bench. She thought for a while about his words and how they impacted her. She was thinking thoughtfully since she didn't come up with a good come back to say to him.

If only she would've been a little stronger and speak her mind, the same way her mother or father might when they gave her lectures. If you or she in this case love a man like that and he was going to betray you because he's blind, then she should have lectured him, make him feel bad.

In the end it was psychology that won this, not love, or words, or actions, it was Sasuke's psychology. Seeming as he didn't care about her, the village, or his life, he put himself in a realm where emotions aren't welcome.

He tried to be like him, like his brother because the words weren't necessary. It was psychology Sakura couldn't respond to correctly to make Sasuke realize the mistake he's doing, the pain he was causing which was unbearable to cope with.

He didn't need help? Seriously, he's still a boy, a boy that made me cry because of the feelings, because of the fact I wasn't strong enough.

He was born into a loving family where he was sweet; but now look at you, nothing but bitterness. Your brother looked after you during that time when you hurt your ankle when you were small. Your brother looked after you when he skipped out on his meeting and went to the academy with you.

Tell me Sasuke isn't that not looking after you?

We are only humans and care about one another. We care because we are only human, we help because we accept and acknowledge those that we are around every time…can't you comprehend that Sasuke?

You think you could handle everything on your own, well sometimes we need help from others whether we like it or not.

You can't run from humanity, its everywhere and that's what you're doing Sasuke-kun, you're running because your scared of the end result.

You don't need revenge to resurrect your clan but I came to a conclusion about why your brother killed everyone and not you.

Sasuke nee kikoe masu ka? (hint: it comes from Naruto!)

Your brother killed the family and yes I'll feel sad too because I could only imagine the pain you endured. But since everything happens for a reason, this is my reason, my conclusion.

Sasuke are you still listening?

Itachi killed the clan and left you alive…can you interpret it if you take all the clues and pieces and glue them back? If you think about it Sasuke it's simple.

He killed everyone and left you because he knew that you had potential. Seems odd right?

But no, I think the reason being is that he knew the capability you had and wanted to test it. If he was to kill you then no one would have known you, however you wouldn't be a challenge to Itachi.

Itachi, I think wanted a challenging opponent such as you, Sasuke-kun because no one could bring him down. Sasuke, you are an avenger but for the wrong reasons.

Getting stronger and being blind isn't going to bring you victory and you know that.

However when you fail, don't come crawling at my feet, for I won't open my door to you.

Sasuke if you only knew what I did next, something that will leave not only you petrified but everyone else.

Your pain that you gave me inspired me to do the one thing I never though I could do because I was always weak.

So the angel Sakura everyone once knew is now a cut up angel…


End file.
